


Famous Last Words

by polyjuicepotion



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjuicepotion/pseuds/polyjuicepotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard depresyondadır, Frank ne yapacağını bilemez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/gifts), [Licenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licenta/gifts).



> otp'me ve keyword'e yazdığım ilk fic, üstelik kendi depresyonumu aşmamda yardımcı olan gerard way'e. (selam gerard, buraya baktığını biliyorum!)

_Gerard şovlara asla ayık çıkmazdı, asla._ Frank genç adamın durumunun ciddiyetini anladığında, şarkının birlikte söyleyecekleri kısmı için yanına yaklaşmıştı - siyah göz kaleminin etkisiyle zaten dağılmış görünen adam, alkolden başka bir şey kokmuyordu. Frank, Gerard'ın duş almayı sevmediğini bilirdi, diğer grup arkadaşları onun bu pisliğiyle dalga geçerken, Frank onun kokusunu severdi. Gerard papatya, bira ve kitap gibi kokardı onun için.

Grup New Jersey dışında da adını duyurmaya başladığında, Gerard iyiydi. Şovlardan sonra arkadaşlarıyla laflarken içmeyi severdi. Genç adam, Frank'in gördüğü en içten gülümsemeye sahipti - küçük garip dişlerini gösterir ve onlarla imzasını attığı sırıtışını asla yüzünden düşürmezdi.

Grubun ve Gerard'ın sahnedeki rahatlığı tutulmaya başladıkça, Gerard'ın konser sonrası içkileri, şov öncesine de eşlik etmeye başlamıştı. Frank'in umrunda değildi, Gerard mutluysa, o da mutluydu.

İlk tur tekliflerini aldıklarında hepsi iyiydi. Büyük çaplı bir şey değildi elbet, daha çok arkadaşlarının arkadaşları, onların arkadaşlarının arkadaşları ve dinlemek için birkaç alternatif müzik grubu arayan aylaklar için yaptıkları şovlarına devam edeceklerdi elbet. En yakın beş arkadaş, ortak ilgi alanlarını paylaşırken bir de üstüne para kazanmaya devam ediyorlardı - daha ne isteyebilirlerdi ki? Müzik hepsinin bir noktada hayatlarına dokunmuş, onları kurtarmış ve ilerlemelerini sağlamıştı - artık bu tutkularını daha fazla insanla paylaşabiliyorlardı.

 _Herkes iyiydi._ Kimse kimsenin kirli donunu görmekten rahatsız olmuyor, gece geç saatte çıkan seslere aldırmıyor, _"Neden seninle daha çok ilgileniyorlar, solo kariyer mi yapmayı düşünüyorsun?"_ gibi entrikalara girişmiyordu - birlikte pis kokuyor, gülüyor ve müziklerini paylaşıyorlardı. _Frank iyiydi._ Yatağı Gerard'ınkini direkt görebiliyordu ve Frank iyi bir uyku için bir kitap ve tarçınlı süte ihtiyacı olmadığını bunca sene sonra anlamıştı - Gerard'ı izlemek ona yeteri kadar huzur veriyordu.

 _Tek fark, Gerard’ın artık küçük garip dişlerini göstermiyor oluşuydu._ _Ne şovlarından önce, ne de sonra._ Sadece içkisine ulaşmak istediğinde azaltmasını yarım ağız söyleyenlere saçmalamamalarını iletirken Frank onları şöyle bir görebiliyordu.

 _Tek sorun, Gerard'ın artık iyi olmayışıydı._ Her şova beşer dakika daha geç çıkmaya başlamıştı; sabahları uyanmıyor, kimsenin içtiği saatin çok erken olduğunu söyleyemeyeceği saatlerde yataktan kalkıyor ve daha fazlasını istediğinde "iyiliği için" ondan tek dostunu almaya çalışanlarla kavga ediyordu.

_Gerard iyiydi, içtiğinde yani. Bilinçli olmak zorunda olmadığında iyiydi. Kendini düşünemeyecek kadar uyuşturduğunda iyiydi. Hiçbir şeyle yüzleşmediğinde iyiydi. Kanına karışan alkol onun dünyaya karşı ördüğü duvarı olmuştu artık._

Frank ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Artık Gerard şarkının ortasında yanına gelip etrafında dans etmiyordu, Gerard, Frank'in Yıldız Savaşları göndermelerine gülmüyor, Mikey'nin ona getirdiği çizgi romanları önemsemiyordu. Gerard'ın hayatındaki tek şey, onu hayatını yaşamasından alıkoyan detaylardı - _asla bitmeyen uykusu, içkileri ve asla görünmeyen küçük garip dişleri._

Gerard'ın yeni arkadaşları vardı. Onlarla gülüyor, sabaha kadar bir yerlerde geziyor, gerek olmadıkça kaldıkları otellere veya tur otobüsüne dönmüyordu. Frank bazen onlardan biri olmak için neler verebileceğini düşünmekten uyuyamıyordu. Ne eksiği vardı, ne yapsa Gerard tekrar onunla konuşmaya başlardı?

_Gerard kötüydü. felaket haldeydi, yok oluyordu, Frank onun elini tutamamaktan korktu._

Genç adam yeni arkadaşlarıyla güldü. Hepsinin aynı derecede içkili olduğunu gözlemledi Frank. Gerard’ın arkadaşlarından hoşlanmadığına kesin karar vermişti aslında ama o ana kadar bunun tek nedeninin kıskançlık olduğunu düşünmüştü.

Mikey'le göz göze geldiler - bir keresinde, Gerard'ın 16 yaşında da böyle bir döneme girdiğini konuşmuşlardı. Mikey, Gerard'ın küçük kardeşiydi - Mikey pek gülmezdi, aslında Mikey surat ifadesini pek değiştirmezdi. O gün Frank'le göz göze geldiklerinde, dudağını büktü. Gerard'a içmek zorunda olmadığını bıkmadan anlatan hep oydu. Frank bazen fısır fısır konuştuklarını yatağından duyabiliyordu, bunun için kendini kötü hissetse de asla kelimeleri seçememişti zaten. Gerard Mikey'i mızıldanmaya benzer seslerle başından kovduğunda, Mikey her seferinden daha mimiksiz kendi yatağına dönüyordu. Frankse düşüncelerine...

Bunların hiçbiri grubun performansını etkiliyor gibi durmuyordu. Müzik işin içine girdiğinde iyiydiler. Frank, Gerard'ın sesiyle bütünleşmeyi seviyordu - gün boyu o anın gelmesini bekliyordu aslında. Her sabah bir gün eski Gerard'ın döneceğini düşünerek uyanıyordu çünkü.

 _Belki bir gün,_ diye düşünüyordu Frank, _belki bir gün güneş ikimiz için de aynı anda doğduğunda her şey düzelir._

Frank, Gerard’ın en yakın arkadaşı olduğu günleri özlüyordu. Way’lerin bodrumunda sabaha kadar okudukları vampirlerle dolu çizgi romanları, Gerard’ın yeni sayıları beğenmediğinde onlar için çizdiği yeni sonları, ikisinin hikayenin en olmadık yerlerinden fırlamalarını… _Onun yağlı saçlarını, garip küçük dişlerini…_

Mikey ve Ray, şovdan önce yerel bir çizgi roman dükkanına gitmeye karar vermişlerdi, Gerard ortalıkta yoktu, prova yapamazlardı. Frank onlarla gitmedi, Gerard olmadan bütün çizgi roman dükkanlarının sıkıcı olduğunu düşünüyordu, etraftaki her şey onu bağırıyordu çünkü. _“Bak, bu Gerard’ın en sevdiği değil mi? Sizce yeni sayı onu mutlu eder mi?”_

Küçük konserlerinin yapılacağı barın arka bahçesinde duvara yaslanmış, etraftaki insanları izliyordu şimdi. Penasını elinde çevirdi. Gerard’ın nerede olduğunu düşündü. Kimlerleydi? Yeni arkadaşlarıyla mı? Onlara güvenmiyordu, Gerard’ın başına bir şey gelse orada olmayacağı gerçeği kalbini kırıyordu.

Penasını cebine sıkıştırdı. Tırnaklarını ağzına götürdü, bu düşüncelerle ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Kimsenin yara bandı olamayacağının farkındaydı, sadece Gerard’ın elini tutmak istiyordu — bunu yapabileceğini biliyordu…

Telefonunun titrediğini hissetti — arayan Ray’di. Aldığı haberden hoşnut değildi ve telefonu kapattıktan sonra, normalde binbir özür dileyerek geçmeye çalışacağı kalabalığı iki saniyede aşmıştı.

Frank trafikten nefret ederdi, onu kendi bedenine hapsolmuş hissettiriyordu. Birdenbire kanat çıkartamayacağının farkındaydı, _Gerard olsa ona bir çift çizebilirdi,_ diye düşündü istemsizce. _Frank hastanelerden de nefret ederdi. Özellikle Gerard’ın alkol komasından yattıklarından._

**

Frank, Gerard’ın hastanedeki üçüncü sabahında onun uyuyuşunu izlerken, önceki gece ona söylediklerini düşünüyordu.

_“İçki içmeden yaşayabilirsin Gerard. Kendini uyuşturmadan yaşayabilirsin.”_   
_…_   
_“İçki içmeden yaşayabilirsin Gerard. Sadece bir kere kendin görmen gerekiyor.”_   
_…_   
_“İçki içmeden yaşayabilirsin Gee. Onsuz da iyi olabilirsin.”_   
_…_   
_“Kendini bana kapatma, lütfen.”_   
_…_   
_“Ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyorum.”_   
_…_   
_“Gee, konuş benimle.”_   
_…_   
_“Yapabilirsin Gerard. Bundan daha perişan olamazsın ya? Şu an da acı çekiyorsun. Daha iyi halini çek o halde.”_   
_…_   
_“Gee.”_

Gerard’ın bunları duyduğundan emin bile değildi gerçi. En azından hiçbirine cevap vermemişti.

**

O gün papatya ve kütüphaneden yeni kurtarılmış kitap gibi kokuyordu Gerard. _Saçları hala yağlıydı, küçük dişleri de hala garip…_

Devam etmek için uyuşturulmaya veya bilincini kapamaya ihtiyacı yoktu belki de. Günleri yaşayamacak kadar kendini uyuşturursa kötü şeylerin onu bulmayacağına inanmıştı. Hislerinden kurtulursa yaşamaya bir şekilde devam edeceğine, bu şekilde devam etmenin ona geleceğine ve bu sayede korunmuş olabileceğine…

 _Sorun değil,_ diye düşündü içinden. _Kötü günleri olacaktı, aynı iyi olanlar gibi. Daha mutlu olamayacağını düşüneceği ve bir daha asla yarınını göremeyeceğine inandığı günleri…_ Duvarına gerek yoktu artık, hepsini istiyordu, çünkü kötüleri hissetmeyecekse, iyileri de kaybedecekti. Buna cesareti yoktu — Frank’in gülüşünü bir daha kaçırmak istemediğini düşündü.

Şarkısını bitirdi, terden yapış yapış olmuş alnından ıslak saçlarını çekti. Frank’e döndü, tanıdık görüntü suratına bir gülücük kondurdu — ona doğru yürümeye başladı, ciğerlerindeki oksijen git gide azarlıyordu Gerard’ın.

Frank’in kolunu tuttu, kalabalığın çığlıkları kulaklarına daha boğuk geliyordu şimdi. Frank odaklanmış bakışlarını gitarından ayırır, Gerard, Frank’in bir sonraki şarkıya hazırlanmış duruşunu bozar ve parmaklarını onunkilere geçirirken; gözlerini kapattı, dudaklarını Frank’inkine bastırdı — yaşıyor gibi hissediyordu. Birisi işlevini yitirmiş kalbine görevini hatırlatmıştı sanki.


End file.
